


Time Capsule of Souls

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albino Draco Malfoy, Asexual Blaise Zabini, Hogwarts Founders - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation, Sociopath Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: Fred and George are geniuses who switch bodies between breaths.Draco Malfoy handles weapons as easily as someone would walk.Blaise Zabini loves everyone and everything like one would love a child.Harry Potter dishes out violence like one would dish out hugs.When the founders are born once again, a thousand years in the future, they are horrified at what Hogwarts has come to, and strive to fix the wizarding world.Whatever it takes.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

### April 1st 1978, St Mungos, London

When Fred and George were born via magical c-section the healers were very concerned. They didn't cry, nor did they make any sound at all, they just stared in curiosity and clenched their little fists together in a crude mockery of hand-holding. When said healers tried to separate them they screamed bloody murder as if they had been stabbed.

Over the following week they were kept in observation. Something was obviously wrong and no one had any idea what it was. Molly and Arthur were distraught at their babies being kept from them.   
Watching them through the thick plane of glass as potions were administered and spells cast was pure torture for the couple. Not being able to hold her baby, not being able love and hold and touch and care for her children was tearing Molly apart. Specialists were being called in from all over Britain, free of charge, to witness the phenomenon of the twins who can't be apart. 

A month later an egyptian wizard provided an answer. They shared one soul. It was a rare occurrence, only once before recorded. A soul being split was dangerous, the twins would not be able to be apart for more than 5 minutes. They would have to be within 4 feet of each other as long as they lived and if one would die, the other would carry on as a shell. It would be as if a Dementor had sucked out their soul. One could not live with only half a soul after all.  
Molly and Arthur cried for their children of course, but soon steeled themselves. ‘No.’ they thought. ‘We will not pity them, nor will they be treated any different from the others. We will love them all the same.’ The Healers looked on in sadness and sympathy as The Weasley family tucked them in one carrier and took them home. 

Life would not be easy.

As they grew up Fred and George always held hands. They described the feeling of not doing so as ice creeping through their veins, but it was bearable.They could do all the things normal kids could do. They ate, they laughed, they flew on broomsticks, they played pranks.  
There were obviously differences, they shared a bed, they held hands, they walked together, talked together, seemed to telepathically communicate. 

Their family was concerned about them.  
They were always concerned really - and with such a rare problem it was only natural - but they hadn't seen either Fred nor George do any accidental magic. 

The thing they couldn't see though was that they were doing it constantly. See...they were interchangeable. They switched bodies quickly, they did it as easily as breathing. It was never on purpose (not until they were 16) but they seemed to flip between bodies all the time. Neither were sure which body was Fred and which was George and they weren't sure who was who either. They both had distinct personalities of course, they weren't the same person copied and pasted, but neither knew who started as Fred and who George. So when they were 10, about to go off to Hogwarts, they both got medical ID bracelets for their shared birthday (Their split soul meant they needed specialized potions and if one was injured the other felt the pain) and decided which body was which. When in that body they would then take on that name.

Percy was the only one who knew that they switched bodies rather often. He was the only sibling they had who saw them as separate entities. To everyone else they were, FredandGeorge-GeorgeandFred, one being and exactly the same. But their personalities were extremely different. 

Percy could always tell which twin he wanted to talk to. Fred was more analytical. He spent his free time with puzzles, mind games, and word problems. He was the louder of the two and had a propensity to be colder and less inclined to emotions. He would walk into a room some days and his brain would immediately calculate the lengths and angles of every surface, he had a permanent recall of text and numbers and could speed read over 23,000 words a minute. Percy could tell which twin was Fred as he sat straighter, spoke louder, and was a bit insensitive.

George on the other hand was more creative and empathetic. He had a perfect recall of imagery and had an extensive mind palace which worked as a thorough occlumency shield. It was a 43 level maze with monsters, false memories, secret passages, castles, ravines, mountains, cliffs, a gigantic library, spinning floors, moving doors, ramps, stairs, slides, poles, nets, lava, quicksand, vines, bridges and much more. Fred had tried to get through once and even he, who knew his twin the best, couldn't get past the 3rd level. George spent most of his time with paint, sketchbooks, tongue twisters, and mazes. Percy could tell which one was George as he tended to slump when sitting, feel emotions more deeply, and chuckle rather than howl with laughter.  
Percy was their favorite because he never guessed who was who, didn't tell them apart by their bodies, noticed their intellect and switching while everyone else thought they were squibs, and knew them better than anyone else.

At the beginning of the last week before their fifth year at Hogwarts, they both woke up with a silent scream at exactly midnight. They had memories flood their minds as they became someone else.

### June 5th, 1980, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire

Draco Malfoy's birth was a long, difficult, and painful one. It was 32 hours of labor before the midwife finally extracted him from the birth canal. He was on the quieter side and only grumbled unhappily instead of the typical loud screams of a newborn. He was an angry red with pale hair and pink eyes and the midwife muttered in dismay as she cast spells over him.

As he grew it would come to light that he had oculocutaneous albinism, one of the more severe types. It meant that his hair, eyelashes, eyebrows, body hair, and skin were pure white and his eyes were pinkish red. He had a bit of trouble seeing and wore dark framed ‘clubmaster inspired’ glasses. He rarely went outside because he burnt too easily and couldn't play quidditch because his skin and eyes were too sensitive to the 100+ mph winds.

As a child he rarely left the house because of his terrible immune system, sensitive skin and eyes, and general aversion to sunny weather. This did not mean that he was weak by any means though. He spent most of his time in the activities building.  
The aptly named ‘Activities building’ was a gift for Draco’s fifth birthday when it became apparent that because he had to avoid sunny weather (unless he took severe precautions) and couldn't fly on a broom, he would make up for it by doing any other sport.  
He did lacrosse, sailing, squash, golf, Jai Alai, skiing and many more. Those that needed a team he played at the local muggle sports club at the behest of his mother. ‘Local’ being relative as they had over 25,000 acres of empty land around their manor.  
The sports that were his favorite (and that he was coincidentally the best at) were fencing and equestrian vaulting. 

He was in the middle of a vaulting routine for the junior world championship in Sydney, Australia and had just done a back handspring before going into a one hand handstand with his legs spread into a middle splits on his Golden Akhal Teke horse (aptly named ‘Cyrus’, a name originating from persia meaning ‘sun’) when midnight struck. Because of the time change it was 9am in Sydney and when the time hit, Draco seized and precarious balance was disrupted as, he went limp like a ragdoll and fell from his horse.

The audience yelled in shock and Draco screamed as he entered the last week before his third year.

### October 4th, 1979, Carrauntoohil Mountain, Ireland

The Zabini Family owned a gigantic manor on the top of Carrauntoohil Mountain in Ireland. It was hidden by the fidelius charm and the only property Bellona Zabini owned not sullied by the multitude of husbands that she had killed. As this property was under the fidelius, Bellona her own secret keeper, she would not call a midwife or healer to her home, so she wethered the 9 hours of labor without anything for the pain and completely alone.

Blaise’s conception had been accidental, but not unwelcome. She had swiftly killed the father and decided to raise him alone.   
Blaise was a sweet child, though quiet, and nothing at all like his mother. While his mother seemed to seduce a new man every week, marry them, and kill them the next to get their money; Blaise genuinely loved and took care of everyone and everything. He had a garden full of plants with multiple endangered and rare species, he had a box where he took care of every sick or hurt animal he found, he had a small graveyard in the back with a lawn of moss and small flowers covering the bodies of every animal he lost or couldn't help. He was sweet and loving and kind and caring…

But he rarely spoke.  
This wasn't always an issue, he never asked any questions, never made anyone angry, knew everything about everything. But he never had conversations or asked inane questions like children were wont to do.  
This was because he already knew.  
He knew everyone's opinion on things, he knew the favorites of every person he ever met, he knew the rules and boundaries. And this was because he was a natural legimens. No occlumens in the world could keep him out. He slipped into minds like flipping through books, he answered questions before they were asked and talked more regularly as he grew. Never questions though, just answers.

His affinity for legilimency, along with his propensity for healing and plants, made him a powerful Hearth Sorcerer. Witches and Wizards that are ‘branded by the hearth’ are known to be powerful and peaceful. They follow the ways of Vesta, the roman goddess of the hearth, home and altars. Hearth Sorcerers are very rare as the hearth usually only brands women, as men do not usually symbolize the home, nor do they enjoy the vows of chastity to be taken. To be branded by the hearth is to be born with your left arm to seem as if it was dipped in paint (the color that will stand out most against one's skin). The color would stop ¾ up the forearm and the top would look like flames that touched the elbow. If you rejected the brand it would fade, if you took the unbreakable vows necessary, it would always give you a power boost and give off a faint glow.

Blaise was born with a white brand, he studied the ways of Vesta and followed the roman religion, which was easy as he was Italian and his family still followed the roman pagan mythos from ancient rome. Their family was Pure and Ancient

When midnight struck the week before he entered his 3rd year at Hogwarts, his back arched high and his shrill scream pierced through the night for the first time.

### July 31st, 1980, St Julius’ Med Center, England

The birth of Harry James Potter was done after 20 hours of painful labor. Lily Potter wanted to do it the muggle way like her mother before her and her grandmother before that, much to James Potter's chagrin. Magicals could give birth quickly and painlessly within 20 minutes if they had the tools.   
Harry was a small baby and had vivid green eyes that gave off a slight glow in the dark. 

No matter what they did, Harry always seemed blank. For the year they had him he was mostly emotionless save for searing, boiling anger. He screamed like a banshee, beheaded his toys and scratched with his short nails. He did have other emotions, however muted they were. Every now and again he would smile or laugh and it would light up his parents day with its rarity.

And then they died.

Harry was never good at faking emotions, and at the Dursleys felt no reason to. They treated him terribly, so Harry took his rage out on them. He skinned Dudley’s parrot alive and left the bloody corpse on the couch. He also killed his tortoise and made turtle soup for dinner, mixing it in with the beef, without ever telling, but left the empty shell fragments on Dudleys pillow. He looked at them with blank eyes and kept a box of sharp objects and animal bones in his cupboard.

The Dursleys only stopped antagonizing him At 8 years old when Dudley and his gang went missing and showed up 4 days later covered in shallow cuts and blood, their hands shackled together with a mixture of duct tape and barbed wire. When the Durselys came home from the station that night, they found Harry innocently sitting on the living room carpet, cleaning his collection of blood soaked knives, scalpels, scissors, and a variety of shiv’s. He was humming a haunting tune and when he noticed they were there, abruptly stopped, before smiling a twisted psychotic smile and grinning as he proceeded to lick a stripe of blood off his arm from elbow to fingertip.

They left him alone after that.

The week before he began his 3rd year, 3 weeks after he got his supplies with Hagrid (he had threatened Dudley with a knife to the throat until his parents agreed to not let Marge visit), he had calmly ensconced himself in the large guestroom usually kept for Aunt Marge. It was larger than Dudley’s second bedroom and infinitely more comfortable. Though Harry would never be at ease in large, open spaces, He wanted enough room for his stuff. When midnight struck he arced off the bed in pain and let loose a mad, cackling laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco slowly came to in his own room far away from the riding hall in Sydney. His pink eyes tried to focus on the candlestick chandelier above him. He felt the same...but he wasn't. He had over a century worth of memories in his head now and he remembered so much. 

He remembered being a small boy with hair made of flames and a heart of gold, who lived in a large manor on the outskirts of a small city. He had made things float when he giggled and set things aflame in anger.  
He remembered meeting a young girl with hair of dripping ink, it curled only near the bottom and her blue eyes were happy. They danced across the ballroom for hours, spinning and spinning and spinning until they were dizzy with joy. She left with her family the next day and he would miss her for months afterward. She had been the one of the only people who saw past his facade of stupidity.  
He remembered being an angry teen who slashed everything to ribbons with his sword and screamed at the world. He couldn't do magic in fear of being killed. It wasn't fair!!! He didn't ask for this!!!  
He remembered being around others and keeping up the mask of a stupid, rich lord who could only stab at things. In the silence of the manor he would pull out thick dusty tomes and start on his arithmancy. Throwing himself into the complexities of spellcraft.  
He remembered slaying dragons, freeing people from the stake, confronting mountain trolls and burning everything in his path.  
He remembered meeting the girl again and meeting others. They understood that they needed to save the children.  
He remembered building a castle and inventing wards powerful enough to keep everything out.  
He remembered the first children and everyone since.  
He remembered everything ending in a burst of flame.

Draco - no Godric - shot straight up in bed. Back aching and bruised from where he had fallen off Cyrus. How...how was he alive?! He had died over a millenia ago and here he was in the body of a thirteen year old, hormonal teenager. He was thin but muscled, hands calloused from swords, reins, ski poles, lacrosse sticks, and oars. He laughed at the irony of being in Salazar's House. 

His smile disappeared. Salzar...were any of the others here? Was he the only one? He didn't want to think about it, not at all. The thought of being without his partners caused a physical ache in his chest.  
Cruel, vengeful Salazar. A Sociopath who cared for naught but himself and the other founders. A man who quickly jumped to violence. And yet those he loved were loved fiercely and without regard for others.  
Sharp, Intelligent Rowena who knew more than anyone else. A creative but tactical mind who invented hundreds of things, both deadly and harmless.  
Warm, Protective Helga who put everyone else above herself and worked hard to grow and guard everything she loved.  
He needed them to live for without them he would be a puzzle piece without a puzzle.


End file.
